Nothing to do with Rain
by lieze
Summary: With my friend's request, here's a fic where Ken and Nagi meet. Not sure if that's been done before, but let's just see how it turns out! ^_^ Enjoy, and review please~
1. Set up for Two

Standard Disclaimers apply  
[this is for IR ray: you ask'd for it, you got it~ ^_^]  
----------------  
Title: Nothing to do with Rain  
It's amazing how things can happen so quickly, you can't even remember how they started. Just like when you make a mistake- you hardly realise you've done so, until it's too late. Just like my life. Trusting others so easily, believing that they were sincere in every single thing they said. Aya once told me I was too naive; that the real world was never like what I thought it to be. He told me...well, actually, he reprimanded me, telling me that I was stupid to think that everyone was 'flat', meaning that they weren't 'two-faced'; they weren't...fake.  
Actually, he is right, the way everyone isn't who they first appear to be. People hardly show their true selves, and sometimes, they may not even recognise what is their true personality- their [self]. ...so I guess I had to learn it the hard way.  
I still remember it. The day when I had to kill the person whom I had so innocently placed my faith in. He took my trust and threw it carelessly away. Kase...doushite..?! And I had even chosen to not to see the truth- the fact that he was betraying me over and over again, no matter how regretful he seemed. I blinded myself so thoroughly. Just to run away from reality. Is life supposed to be this cruel and...this full of shit?  
* * *   
Raindrops beat mercilessly onto the ground. As if the ground cares. The people do, though... Everyone, rushing for shelter, hurriedly taking their umbrellas out, trying desperately not to get wet. As if it helps. In the end, they still get wet anyway. Someone once said, "It's simple. If you don't wanna get wet in the rain, then take your umbrella out." Maybe. But not on a day like this, when even umbrellas...  
Sigh.  
Enough of all this, Ken decided. How pathetic of me, standing here, in the middle of nowhere, getting drenched, and talking about the rain. It's my fault that I didn't bring an umbrella. Looks like I'll be catching another cold.   
Sigh.  
Forget it, I'll just carry on back to the shop. I'm already soaking anyway.   
* * *  
It's crazy, this stupid life I am forced to live. I probably don't even wanna go on with this pathetic piece of crap. Can't someone just suddenly flare up and run into me with a knife?! I can't believe it. Oh...right, I forgot, everyone's way too busy running from the rain. Just kill me for goodness sake. At least, give me a blade or something.  
Amazing, my invincible, unbeatable, enormous, overwhelming telekinetic powers have gone on a strike. Again. Can't stop the raindrops now. Yeah, their too light for my powers to handle.   
Shit.  
The rain...kinda reminds me of Tot. Tot dying. Because of me. Oh man, why the hell am I thinking about her now? She's gone...dead or alive...just gone. Outta my life. And I actually thought she was cute. Okay, so she was a little sexy, but maybe it was just some silly infatuation. They always nag about it, anyway, in school and in magazines, and all that propaganda, how infatuation isn't love, have safe sex, stay away from drugs...yeah whatever. Can't believe I remember what they teach.   
Shit.  
All I want is to destroy this damn world... Yeah, me the Brain and my pal, Pinky, the two of us, running around, messing with the world. I'd just love to make all these useless buildings crumble to bits. They're blocking all the sunlight. Uh huh, and sunlight's all I need.. Just the thing to make me feel all happy and cheerful again.  
* * *   
Rain falls relentlessly, all the way down. Not stopping, not even caring if it needs to stop. Just flowing with the force of gravity. If only all these transparent drops would just all stop before they hit the ground, then people could crawl underneath, without getting wet, and suddenly, the drops morph into tiny, sharp icicles, stabbing each and every one of them... Some guy mentioned that it was simple- if you don't wanna get wet in the rain, then take your umbrella out. Well, isn't that easy, all we have to do is to 'take our umbrellas out'. Wonderful. Simple. Perfect.  
Then why the hell am I standing here, all wet? I brought out my umbrella, but guess what, it can't open. And I'm forced to walk in the rain, and it's so freezing cold now. Wonderful. Simple. Perfect.  
The utterly annoyed expression on Nagi's face frightens passers-by. Unintentionally, they have a split second of eye contact, which causes them to shudder away in fear. Is it a sadistic look? Or a killing intent that they sense? No matter, the rain still continues. Nagi rolls his eyes, dumps his umbrella against the wall, and storms off. Someone accidentally drops a piece of paper from his file. Before it reaches the ground, the white paper flutters back up into the hands of Nagi. He looks around for the careless man, but sees him completely vanished. The irritated look disappears as well, for a moment, and as it resumes, it is knocked out again by a hard bump into Nagi.   
Sigh. Shit.  
The paper is crushed as Nagi's fist clenches. He feels like killing. Looking up at his unknowing victim, he stops.  
  
"Hidaka...Ken."  
  
"Naoe..Nagi!!"  
  
-owari- 


	2. Weiß

[Nothing to do with Rain]  
  
Chapter 2: Weiß  
Both stare at each other, speechless. The same questions linger in their heads. What's he doing here? Should I fight?   
A profanity is mumbled, followed by a sigh.   
The two stand there for the longest time, before something interrupts. The never-endinig rain finally ceases. Exclaims of relief are heard. Relaxation fills the atmosphere again. But not between the two, where the tension is so high, it almost seems solid.  
[Nagi...what is he doing here? I didn't now Schwarz cmae out in the day. Well, I guess they do...after all, they are human...excpet for the insane, sadistic minds of theirs, and their strange abilities. I can't understand how they can be so cynical in everything they do. The way they kill...ruthless and cruel. But I guess we're the same, then. Weiß...we kill too, probably as violently as they do. Yeah, that's why, it's like Hell where we're living in...No, it is Hell. Kase...do you remember what you told me? You said you'd wait for me in Hell...so which Hell are you in? Mine? Or...]  
Tears almost form in Ken's eyes. He blinks them away, and is about to walk off, but finds that he cannot.   
[What the...I can't move.]  
"Where are you going?"  
Ken feels the mysterious power release him. He turns to face the 15-year old.   
"Home...back home..."  
Nagi smirks.  
"You have one?"  
Ken frowns. [Is he picking a fight? I may lose...besides, it's very crowded. Too dangerous. I'd better get us away from here.]  
"Do you wanna go somewhere and talk?"  
"Oh sure, and meanwhile we could just get some ice-cream to eat. Or do you want popcorn and a movie? Don't give me this kind of shit, Hidaka Ken. It's not working."  
"No...I just want to... If you're gonna fight, we shouldn't...here, now. It's too risky. I don't want others to get involved or hurt."  
"Well, honestly, I couldn't care less. I'm not in the mood for petty fights with pathetic people now. Get it?"  
[Man...he is very nasty for a juvenile.]  
Unable to read Ken's mind like his orange-haired 'partner', Nagi shoots a mean glare at Ken, who says nothing.  
"Hey, are you deaf?"  
Ken ignores the comment.  
"...no, but I still think you and I should go somewhere to talk. You okay with that?"  
Nagi hesitates for a moment, unsure if it is a trap he is walking into. He soon realises, however, that the young man in front of him is entirely 'honourable' and 'sincere'.   
"...whatever."  
  
Nagi follows Ken to a bench in a nearby park.  
The paper is still scrunched in his hand.  
  
-owari- 


	3. Schwarz

[Nothing to do with Rain]  
  
Chapter 3: Schwarz  
In the park, Nagi and Ken sit on a bench. Apart.  
Nagi sits on one end, the agitated look lingering in his face. He slumps to one side, leaning his head on his hand. As he waits for a conversation to commence, he plays around with the scrunched piece of paper he had picked up earlier on. Controlling effortlessly, he frightens others in the park as they see his eyes tracing the path of movement of the paper. They think, what is he doing? Is it some kind of magic? But they don't know the power this young teenager has. Hardly anyone does.  
Ken sits on the other end. His legs are apart and he leans forward to rest his arms on his thighs. Still considering whether he should let his guard down against this Schwarz member, he looks at Nagi from time to time, making sure that he isn't going to be the victim of an ambush. He realises that he has not brought his bugnucks with him. If Nagi was to start a fight, there would definitely be no chance for him to escape alive. Nervously, Ken cracks his knuckles and sniffs a couple of times. He notices the gap between him and Nagi. Wide and empty, the gap represents too many things- age difference, enemies, difference in beliefs, being unable to understand each other...  
Too many things.  
A soft wind blows against their faces, but it is not noticed, because more important matters are at hand. Discouraged, the gentle breeze dies out as quickly as it had begun. Nothing is changed, still. After many minutes, still, they do not interact. Countless numbers of people have passed them by- some of them cycling, or roller-blading, or jogging, or simply strolling... But nothing happens. All remains. For a while, this peace appears to be beneficial; to the both of them and to everyone else. But concealed behind this 'peace' is something ugly, foreshadowing a heated argument? Or a fatal battle?  
And suddenly, as if it were fated, the same question arises in both their minds. For each other. Ken wants to know because Omi had asked him a similar question before. For Nagi...he doesn't know. Having an excruciating and horrible childhood, and comparing himself to this 'fortunate' 19-year old, he cannot imagine why Ken would do what he does. Both glance at each other and the question is blurted out. Twice.  
  
"Why do you kill?"  
  
For a second, they are shocked that for once, both of them have the same thought at the same time. Quickly recovering, Nagi elaborates, his tone provocative, and to Ken, ruthless as well.  
  
"According to Schuldig, you were a soccer player, in the J-League. You were happy, with a girlfriend, and with a buddy whom you thought you could trust. Why give it up? You seem to be really stupid to have given up all that just to kill."  
"No, I don't kill because I want to. I..."  
"What, that boss of yours forces you to kill?" Nagi laughs. "That is pathetic."  
"That's not true. I joined Weiß to...to find out who framed me."  
"Framed you?!" Again, he laughs, a pitying but mocking tone emerges. "Aw, that must be sad. I feel really sorry for you."  
"You have to be so sarcastic about everything, don't you?!"  
"I'm like that. Too bad."  
"..."  
  
The silence Ken gives creeps into Nagi. Into his conscience. Somewhere, something makes Nagi feel just slightly sorry for what he had said. Trying to cover up his 'mistake', Nagi changes the subject. Unsuccessfully.  
  
"You found him yet?"  
"Yeah, quite some time ago..."  
"So why do you still kill?"  
"I don't...I don't know. I'm not sure."  
  
Nagi almost aims another sarcastic remark at Ken, but again, something makes him withdraw. He tries to say something in return, but nothing comes to his mind. Instead, the conversation is abruptly closed. He resumes to playing around with his piece of paper. However, it is hard for him to concentrate; thoughts keep attacking wildly at his mind. Thoughts about the question, thoughts about what goes on in Ken's head, thoughts about his life, thoughts about Schwarz...  
Nagi is frustrated again. He finds his emotions getting harder and harder to control. Does he realise the puberty stage he is going through? Probably not.   
His knitted eyebrows and clenched fists indirectly cause the paper to scrunch up. As he realises he is becoming too angry and releases the tension inside him, the paper opens up again and hovers in front of him.   
Ken quietly watches all this, seeing that the paper is a representation of Nagi's emotions. He is amazed and a small smile forms on his face.  
  
Neither of them bother to see the words written on the piece of paper.  
  
-owari- 


	4. Sigh

[Nothing to do with Rain]  
  
Chapter 4: Sigh  
After an extensively long time, Ken sighs again. Nagi hears it, and thinks   
that Ken is tired of "talking" to him, and he mumbles a "shit". The   
rebellious teenager inside him emerges again.  
Why bring me here to talk, if he's so irritated? Like I really wanted to   
come here in the first place. He's the one who suggested coming here. I knew   
we should've just settled for a movie and popcorn. Damn...how did I get   
stuck with this loser, who hasn't gotten his beliefs and priorities   
straightened out? Pathetic.  
  
"Nagi..."  
"What?!"  
"How about you?"  
  
Not understanding Ken, but yet putting up a front, Nagi rolls his eyes and   
stares back at Ken. Seemingly annoyed, he retorts.  
  
"What the hell are you talkin' about?"  
"...I'm talking about the question."  
"Oh, right! The question! That question! Yeah, I almost forgot...what was it   
again? Oh yes- why is it that you're so irritating, 'cause you think   
everyone gets what you're saying, when that is entirely not the case?!   
Gosh...I can NOT believe you."  
  
Ken is angered slightly, but restrains himself.  
  
"No, that's not what I was saying..."  
"Oh really? How could I have not noticed?"  
"..Nagi. Why do you kill?"  
  
Suddenly, the glare on Nagi's face vanishes. He looks away in search of a   
non-existent path to escape. The piece of paper still under his control dips   
slightly, almost as if it is about to sink to the ground.  
For a while, Nagi refuses to say a word.  
  
Does he know why he kills? Ken wonders. Was he brain-washed or something?   
Trained to be an assassin? Trained to kill? Or was it because of some   
trauma? Bad past? I heard about his childhood...but why did he turn out like   
this? Poor kid, he must be really confused now... Perhaps I shouldn't have   
asked him.  
  
"Look, Nagi, you...you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, you   
know? I just...."  
"You just what?! Of course I know I don't have to answer you. I don't want   
to, by the way. It isn't any of your business, so bug off."  
"...Nagi, I'm sorry."  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you really are. Whatever, ok? Whatever."  
  
Nagi looks away for a moment, then shifts his attention on to the piece of   
paper. He whisks it right and left, back and forth, engaged as if he were   
playing with a ball, bouncing it up and down... The paper responds to his   
powers, moving momentarily according to his desire. Ken watches this   
silently, his eyes following the piece of paper, then looks at Nagi,   
concerned and worried for an unknown reason. Trying to break the tension   
between them, he changes the subject.  
  
"What is that paper anyway? You've been playing around with it for quite a   
while now."  
"None of your business."  
"Just tell me."  
  
Nagi is worked up again. The defensive mechanism in his tone expresses   
itself full throttle.  
  
"And why the hell do you wanna know?! Really, do you care? Do you   
desperately need to know? What, you wanna use it to write something? You   
wanna be a busybody? Oh right....I forgot, you wanted to fold an aeroplane   
with it! Give me a break, for goodness sake. I couldn't care less about this   
stupid piece of paper that fell from some stupid person's briefcase! Shit!   
You're seriously messin' up my day! First the rain, then you, then this damn   
piece of trash! What's up with you all?! Feellin' irritable, is that it?!"  
  
Ken is silent again.  
Then, as if realising something, he looks at Nagi and asks, "Is that why you   
kill?"  
  
"What?! Not this shit again!"  
"No, I am serious. Is that why you kill? Because you're so irritated and   
annoyed at everyone, and everything, that you get so worked up over it? You   
feel so apprehensive towards anything you feel like destroying it all? Is   
that it? Is that why you kill, Nagi?"  
"... ...none of your business, like I said before."  
"What if I'm a busybody, and I can't mind my own business?"  
"Then you're just a loser who I wouldn't care about."  
"Loser? Then why are you here?"  
"How the hell would I know?! 'Cause I have nothin else to do, ok? Why are   
you interrogating me!"  
"I am not interrogating you. I just want to understand you."  
"What are you, some gay? Man, you are sick! People don't go around asking   
people questions 'cause they wanna 'understand' them! Get a life!"  
"I have one. And so does everyone else; so do you, but you don't lead the   
right kind of life, and you should know that. People do ask questions to   
each other, trying to understand them, trying to help them, trying to be   
their friend. Maybe you and I being friends is impossible, but I still think   
that you should quit this lifestyle. It's too late for people like me to   
change, but it isn't for you. Killing...all this...you're..."  
"I'm too young?!"  
"...yeah. You are..."  
"Give me a break, ok?! I don't need anyone to tell me what I am, what I am not,   
what I should, or what I should not do... You guys don't own me, and I don't   
need to listen to your crap. Perhaps another time, eh? Another time we could   
all get together, sit around in a little, cute circle and talk! What do you   
think? Wouldn't that be just fine?"  
"...Nagi, you have to change. People change, alright, and that's a fact. I   
can't see you living your life like this forever, and you know this too."  
"Well, I have no problem with myself; it kinda seems everyone else does, but   
I don't. And I'm fine, so leave me alone, ok?! This damn conversation was a   
stupid mistake. You shouldn't have bothered to talk to me at all. Wasted   
your time."  
  
Ken sees the paper scrunching up gradually. Seeing that Nagi's emotions are   
tightening, he gives up, feeling that he can't change Nagi. He gets up and   
sighs. Taking one last look at this adolescent who may forever ruin his   
life, Ken closes his eyes in regret and pity and walks away.  
Still seated on the bench, Nagi watches as the sun has begun to set. He   
quietly mumbles to himself.  
  
"Yeah, just leave me here again, like the rest of 'em. I'll be fine. Totally   
and perfectly. It's not like I want you idiots to come running to hug me and   
comfort me, like I'm some pathetic orphaned kid. I'm not a loser, and I'm   
not a psycho. You guys can't defeat me...I'm not stupid. I'm better than all   
of you...I..."  
  
For the first time, instead of swearing under his breath, Nagi sighs.   
Suddenly, he just feels so tired- tired of the day's events, tired of Ken,   
tired of life, tired of living. He knows he isn't suicidal, but feels that   
sometimes he actually does feel like letting go and leaving everything   
behind. How far could one go, anyway, leading a life of murder?  
As Nagi relaxes his muscles unconsciously, the paper falls instantly to the   
ground. Realising that he was still in possession of this symbolic   
representation of his emotions, he picks it up and looks at it just for the   
sake of...looking at it. It is an essay.  
  
{...what we see of ourselves and others is entirely different. People may   
hate us, but yet we will never fail to love and treasure ourselves. On the   
other hand, people may love and admire and repsect us, but yet we may resent   
our very own existence. We may hate everything about the way we are.   
Sometimes, it appears as though we will never get out of this life. Even if   
we face the hardest problems, we may never be able to shove it to one side   
and leave it alone. The problems will always come back; they will always   
stick with us, until we learn to face it. The same thing applies to fears   
and bad habits.  
Do you know what you want? Do you know how you feel? Do you know what you   
want for your life? Think about this, and face your self, so that you can   
gain confidence to face others. Realise that you are who you are, and no one   
can change that, but also realise that you cannot be fixed or categorized   
under a single word...}  
  
Nagi reads no more. The words sink into his mind, leaving him in what almost   
seems like a trance. He stares blankly into the horizon, and at the setting   
sun, and feels his life drained away.  
Recovering a bit, he walks away, carelessly and uncaringly leaving the piece   
of paper right where he once sat.  
  
-owari- 


End file.
